Ahadi/Main article
|also known as = • The king • The Lion King • Sire • The boss (by Banzai) • Daddy (by Taka, mockingly) • Father (by Mufasa and Taka) • Father, dear (by Taka, mockingly) • Great-grandfather (by Kopa) • The top cat (by Banzai) |status = Deceased |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = • Great Kings of the Past • Pride Landers • Pride Lands monarchy • Simba's pride |titles = • King of Pride Rock • Great King of the Past |family = Uru (mate) Mufasa (son) † Scar (son) † Simba (grandson) Kopa (great-grandson) Sarabi (daughter-in-law) }} Ahadi is an adult male lion. He is a former king of Pride Rock, and the mate of Uru, with whom he has two sons, Mufasa and Taka. It is suggested that after the birth of his sons, Ahadi shows strong favoritism for the eldest, Mufasa, due to his dutiful and responsible nature. This alienates Ahadi from his younger son, Taka, who grows to resent his father and elder brother. During a drought, Ahadi watches over the Pride Lands while his mate, Uru, searches for a new source of food and water. He encounters a wandering baboon named Rafiki, to whom he offers shelter after learning of the simian's mission to collect knowledge. Shortly after, Ahadi struggles to manage the complaints of the Pride Landers, who suffer from a lack of food and water, and is forced to break a promise to Taka in order to handle the kingdom's problems. Driven by jealousy and resentment, Taka incites a cape buffalo's wrath in order to discredit Mufasa in front of Ahadi. However, the plan backfires, as the other herd members attack Taka instead. Ahadi arrives and defends his son from further injury, and the party returns to Pride Rock. There, Ahadi appoints Zuzu the hornbill to be his majordomo and Rafiki to be his adviser. Biography Background As an adult, Ahadi rules the Pride Lands alongside his mate, Uru, with whom he has two sons, Mufasa and Taka. It is suggested that Ahadi favors Mufasa for his aptitude for kingship and his strong sense of duty, which alienates him from his younger son, Taka. During Ahadi's reign, a drought devastates the Pride Lands. While Uru leaves to search for a new source of food and water, Ahadi remains at Pride Rock to govern the Pride Landers and care for his sons. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers A traveling baboon named Rafiki wanders into the Pride Lands in search of knowledge and wisdom. He stops to rest at Five Stones, but is set upon by hyenas. Just then, Ahadi arrives alongside his sons, Mufasa and Taka, and chides the hyenas for hunting for sport. He then orders them to vacate the area. With the hyenas gone, Mufasa introduces his father to Rafiki, and Rafiki explains his mission to Ahadi. Intrigued by the baboon's knowledge, Ahadi invites Rafiki to come to Pride Rock and share his wisdom with the kingdom, as help is desperately needed. The two talk for hours, and when night finally falls, Ahadi offers Rafiki a place to stay for the night. The following morning, a crowd of angry Pride Landers beseeches Ahadi to fix the kingdom's many problems. At first, Ahadi cannot get a word in edgewise, but when Zuzu the hornbill mentions that the hyenas have become a problem, he promises to deal with the matter. Taka interjects, reminding Ahadi that he had promised to take his sons hunting that morning, but Ahadi regretfully postpones the trip. This does not sit well with Taka, who expresses frustration over his father's kingly duties. Ahadi reminds him that ruling a kingdom requires great responsibility and that Mufasa understands his duties, to which Taka furiously accuses Ahadi of playing favorites. The Pride Landers interrupt the argument, demanding that the family stop arguing about the throne and instead focus on the more prevalent problems. To satisfy their demands, Ahadi agrees to set about taming the hyenas. However, he refuses to promise a solution for the drought and reminds the Pride Landers that they must await the return of his mate, Uru, who is searching for a new source of food and water. Before he departs, Ahadi attempts to apologize to Taka about the misfortune, but Taka refuses to forgive his father for the broken promise. Ahadi turns to Rafiki and comments that it would be much easier to learn about small problems before they become big ones. As he departs, Zuzu approaches Rafiki and praises Ahadi for his bravery and strength despite the difficult situation. Later that day, Mufasa and Taka are attacked by a herd of cape buffalo, and Ahadi rushes to their aid at the head of an elephant herd. After surrounding the buffalo with his followers, Ahadi demands an explanation, to which the buffalo assign blame to Mufasa and Taka. Mufasa warns his father that Taka is injured, and Rafiki promises to tend to Taka's injuries. Under the careful direction of Rafiki, the party moves Taka to Pride Rock, where he is properly treated with herbs. Though Rafiki manages to patch up Taka's wounds, he is unable to heal Taka's scar. Ahadi tells his son that the scar will serve as a reminder throughout his life of his recklessness. Taka admits his misgivings about Ahadi's broken promise, and Ahadi reprimands him and expresses hope that the scar will serve as a humble reminder of Taka's past mistakes. With Taka healed, Ahadi leaves to speak with Mufasa, Rafiki, and Zuzu on the peak of Pride Rock. Together, the four come to the conclusion that Ahadi needs a majordomo to assist him in important matters. At Rafiki's suggestion, Ahadi offers the position to Zuzu, who proudly accepts. The king then asks Rafiki to be his adviser. Though the baboon is initially hesitant, he eventually concedes under the condition that he can go on personal quests from time to time. As the decisions are brought to a close, Ahadi proclaims to the others that he can feel a great era beginning for the Pride Lands. Follow the Leader While offering his help to Rafiki, Simba reminds Rafiki that he has been caring for the royal family since Ahadi's reign. How True, Zazu? Zazu informs Kopa that his mother, Zuzu, had once been Ahadi's steward. While debating the gravity of an encroaching colony of army ants, Mufasa mentions that Ahadi had once told him a story about an army ant attack that resulted in the deaths of Boma's grandparents and several zebras in Muwa's herd. Friends for Life When Zazu becomes exasperated with Kopa for not paying attention to his lessons, he reminds the cub that his father Simba had been king, his grandfather Mufasa had been king, and his great-grandfather Ahadi had been king. Fight for the Throne In answer to his son Kopa's question about why lions rule the Pride Lands, Simba explains that it has always been the way it is, as his many ancestors, including Ahadi, have ruled before him. Personality and traits Ahadi is bold, resilient, and strong-willed. He executes his duties as king with dignity and grace, and refrains from making promises to his subjects that he does not intend to keep. Like his son Mufasa, he is a peacemaker who strives to keep the Circle of Life in balance and respect every creature. Ahadi continually seeks critique and knowledge, as he readily welcomes Rafiki to share his wisdom with the Pride Lands. He does not abuse or flaunt his power, but rather adopts a mantle of servitude in which he listens to his subjects' complaints and shows a willingness to ask for outside help. As a father, Ahadi is concerned and patient, though he tends to prioritize kingly duties over familial ones. He has a strained relationship with his younger son, Taka, due to his high praise for his elder son, Mufasa, and his history of breaking promises. Appearances * ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures ** A Tale of Two Brothers ** Follow the Leader (mentioned) ** How True, Zazu? (mentioned) * Friends for Life (mentioned) * Fight for the Throne (mentioned) Trivia * The text of A Tale of Two Brothers describes Ahadi as having "a long black mane and bright green eyes." This contradicts the illustrations, which depict him as having golden fur and a red mane. * Outside of The Lion King: Six New Adventures and its inspired media, Simba's paternal grandfather is mentioned twice: once in The Lion King and once in an inspired book, The Brightest Star. No name is stated. References Category:Main articles